


Hopeful Things, For Once in Their Lives.

by queercoded_archivist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: JUST, Kissing, Other, Tim is Trans, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, its important u know, it’s not mentioned but like, jon uses they/it, jonathan sims is nonbinary, minor hurt/comfort, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercoded_archivist/pseuds/queercoded_archivist
Summary: Jon and Tim have a talk.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Hopeful Things, For Once in Their Lives.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a post from abot on tumblr! (https://archivistbot.tumblr.com/post/629368457529622528/dont-blame-yourself-jon)

Jon is in it’s office, Tim has just walked in. Jon is the only one who knows he’s alive. Well, not alive- but kept being able to think and all by the End, similar to how Jon was kept alive by the Beholding. Jon quivered, it dug it’s nails into it’s skin. It got up from its desk.

“Tim.. it’s, it’s good to see you again. I...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t blame yourself Jon.” Tim says, bringing his hands to hold Jon’s. “You’re under a lot of pressure. We all are.” Tim whispers, just loud enough for Jon to hear. Jon squeezes Tim’s hands. They look down, away. It stays quiet for a while. It doesn’t know what to say for a while. They speak, soon, though.

“Yeah.” It sighs, voice all too soft, unlike Jon- at least, unlike the Jon Tim knew. But they had changed, hadn’t they? They’ve all changed. Martin works for Peter Lukas, Sasha is gone Melanie is angrier... and he, well, works for the end; and Jon- Jon blames itself, for all of it. Some *is* their fault, but not all of it. And Tim admits, he blames himself sometimes, too.

“You’re not alone.” Tim tries.

“I know.” They snap, voice starting to crack. Tim looks sympathetically at it. He doesn’t know what to say. So he thinks until he knows what. He takes a deep breath before he speaks.

“Jon. Calm down. What do you need?” Tim inquires, trying to sound gentle- he really hoped he didn’t sound afraid, or angry, he didn’t want to worry Jon. They’re worried over enough things right now, they don’t need more, and certainly not to worry over him. Jon looks at Tim, then quickly back down.

“I know. I know what you said, but- I just..” They inhale, they grip their pant legs. It’s eyes started to water. “I just, need you to know that I love you. I miss you.” It laughs. Tim’s eyes widened, a look of surprise washing over his voice.

“Oh.” Spoke Tim, abruptly. “I.. know, boss. I know.”

Jon is nearly sobbing now, it’s breath shudders, their chest heaves. “I miss you. I do.”

“I miss you too, Jon. I miss you too.” Tim smiles. Jon laughs, mixed with a sob. They squeezed eachother’s hands. Jon kisses Tim’s hand, and Tim laughs, loud, genuine. “Oh, what a gentlelady.” Jon shoots a glare.

“Hah, hah! Very funny.” Jon joked, sarcastically. Tim punches their arm playfully.

“Why thank you, boss! I do like to think i’m funny.” He attempts to defend himself.

“Oh I’m sure you are.” Jon still takes on that sarcastic tone, the tone the old Jon would take. Tim laughed, and he is briefly glad, but he loves the Jon now, and he won’t stop soon, and Jon loves the Tim now, and they won’t stop soon either.

“And, hey. I love you too.” Jon and Tim sit down, cuddling into one another. They hold eachothers hands, melting into the soft touches. They don’t worry about Elias, Melanie, Lukas or anyone- because right now, it’s just them.

They can discuss what their relationship will be like later. For now, they will stay here, content with how they are, content with the whispers of sweet nothings, with the soft brushes on eachothers skin, and the gentle kisses exchanged. And for once, in a few years, they feel hopeful.

Things, for once, are hopeful. Things, for once, for them- right now; are okay.


End file.
